Fujoshi Heart
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: Fujoshi. No es solo una . Son 1o chicas amantes del Yaoi, que acosan a los chicos buscando material. Cada una con sus parejas y OTPs que chocan entre si. Pelas y obsesiones que tienen sus inicios desde mucho antes ... Ser hombre no sera tan fácil con ellas a su alrededor. (Intento de summary y humor XD )
1. Chapter 1

**_Fujoshi Heart_**

* * *

-¡Bueno! Me alegra que todas hayan podido venir-dijo alegre Seychelles – Nosotras somos de las pocas chcias que hay aquí así que hay que hablar seriamente de asuntos importantes que nos envuelven como mujeres…¡Yo apoyo el FrUk! ¡Dicho así no aceptare opiniones contrarias!-termino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Yo creo que esta…-murmuro Liechtenstein

-¡Deja de hacer eso Lily! ¡Da tu propia opinión!-regaño Wy.

-¡Obvio que estoy en desacuerdo!-dijo Taiwán dejando de tomar su té – En cualquier caso, AsaKiku es mucho mejor…

-Entonces yo estoy en desacuerdo con Seychelles y Taiwán, aquí manda el UsUk- dijo con una sonrisa gatuna Bélgica ignorando olímpicamente los comentarios de ambas.

-Vamos chicas tranquilas- dijo sonriendo Ucrania –Tranquilas vamos a comer unos dulces de mi casa…

-No gracias-las tres dijeron mientras seguían discutiendo sobre con quien se quedaría Arthur.

-Bueno…-suspiró Ucrania- ¿Qué piensas Bielorrusia? –preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Yo?...Bueno…supongo que…-empezó a decir con tranquilidad- Quiero ver a Lituania sufriendo con Polonia…y así me deje en paz.

-Ya veo…-dijo con una gotita de sudor en su frente Ucrania.

-Yo igual apoyo el FrUk…-dijo suavemente Mónaco, pero al ver que no le hacían caso retomo su juego de solitario.

-¡Pueden callarse! ¡Esto es absurdo!-trató de callar a todas Vietnam, pero sin un resultado exactamente positivo.

-¡YA TRANQUILICENSE! –Un sartén se calvo en una de las paredes.

Al instante todas detuvieron lo que hacían.

-Hungría…-todas murmuraron, mientras esta les veía seriamente, sartén en mano

-¡AMO EL YAOI, TANTO O MAS QUE USTEDES, PERO ESTO ES INCREIBLE! ¡PONGAMOSLE UN ALTO A ESTO! ¡CADA UNA TIENE MEDIA HORA PARA HABALR ACERCA DE SU OTP Y POR QUE LO DEBERÍAMOS APOYAR! ¡SI ALGUIEN PIENSA QUE ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO LEVANTE LA MANO Y DE SU OPINION Y LA QUE ESTE ENNFRENTE QUEDESE CALLADA Y NO INTERRUMPA! ¡CUANDO TERMINE RESPONDA SERIAMENTE Y NADA DE DECIR "¡ES SOLO MUY LINDO!" NECEISTAMOS QUE ESTE BIEN SUSTENTADA LA PAREJA. ¿alguna duda?

Al ver que nadie levantaba la mano, Hungría sonrio.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es su OTP?

* * *

Austria, tocaba el piano tranquilamente, adorando los sonidos que producía. Las suaves melodías fluían por el cuarto, decorando el lugar como si de pintura se tratara.

-¡**TAIWÁN ERES UNA IDIOTA**!

El llanto descontrolado de Hungría se escuchó por toda la casa mientras ella corría hasta su habitación.

-¿Qué habrá pasado ahora? –se preguntó así mismo un tanto molesto por que hayan interrumpido su momento de inspiración, aunque igual preocupado porque su amiga estuviera llorando tanto.

-Hungría, ¿estás bien?-preguntó tocando la puerta de cuarto.

-Austria-sama, por favor déjeme sola…-dijo con un hilito de voz, para luego empezar a romper a llorar otra vez.

-¡Hungría ere una broma!-escucho gritar desde afuera de la casa a Taiwán.

-¡No se juega con eso, grandísima idiota! –Volvió a llorar -¡No conmigo!- un gritó, que Austria dudaba fuera humano, salió de la garganta de Hungría.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo compensaré! ¡Lo juro!

Austria se dirgio a la entrada y miro a Taiwán un rato.

-Dudo que salga dentro de un rato…

-Lo sé…-dijo en un suspiro.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó, curioso.

-¡N-n-no te preocupes! ¡N-nada! Solo…-la mirada de Taiwán se obscureció.-Mejor me voy…Dígale a Hungría que…¡En verdad lo siento!

Con eso Taiwán se fue.

Continuara…

* * *

N/A: Asdfghjklñ Ya se! No fue la mejor idea, pero bueno XD ustedes respondan también la pregunta :3 Me gustaría saber que es lo que le gusta a mis lectoras X3 ¿Qué habrá hecho Taiwán? Créanme no fue bonito lo que hizo ú.ú

Esto es solo como una forma de expresar nuestras cosas fujoshis en Hetalia :3 incluso ustedes pueden mandarme sugerencias :3 por ejemplo si les paso algo interesante que tenga que ver con el yaoi ( ejemplo: sus amigos se besaron y les tomaste una foto ) su historia puede aparecer aqui x3 Lo adapto segun sus personalidades y lo hare pasar en Hetalia :3 tehehehe~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fujoshi Hear**__**t**_

* * *

-Ugghh…enserio hice enojar a Hungría…-se lamentó Taiwán, mirando su cuaderno de dibujo en la mesa. Usualmente, Hungría era la de las ideas jugosas y ella las dibujaba, pero sin su musa… ¡No podía dibujar nada!  
-Es que enserio Taiwán, tu mejor que nadie la conoces y como se pone con esas cosas…-dijo Vietnam acercándose a ella.

-Uwwaaa~ ¡Vietnam! ¡No sé qué hacer! Necesito a Eli~ -dijo colgándose de la ropa de Vietnam.

-¡Mei Mei! ¡Bájate!  
-¡Hungría! ¡Amiga fujoshi te necesito devuelta!

-¡Dejen de gritar-aru!

-Sí, sensei…-dijo Mei Mei, haciendo un puchero y dejando en paz a Vietnam.-Ahhh~ Enserio extraño a Elizabetha…

* * *

**Hetalia**

* * *

Hungría y Taiwan estaban sentadas en la mesa de conferencias alegremente platicando sobre el nuevo manga que Japón les había prestado.

-Entonces, la muñeca se transformó en un chico, y le dijo que debido al amor que sentía por el se había vuelto humano y…-decía animadamente Hungría

-¡Señorita Hungría!

Ambas voltearon sus cabezas al escuchar la dulce voz de Liechtenstein. Elizabetha rápidamente cambio su mirada pervertida por una dulce sonrisa, llena de amor materna.

"Si que es buena cambiando expresiones…"se dijo así misma Taiwán viendo la rapidez con la que su mirada había cambiado y suspiró viendo a Lily acercarse.

-¿Qué pasa Lily~? –preguntó con dulzura Elizabetha a la pequeña chica, quien solo sonreía con inocencia.

-¿Qué es el Yaoi?

* * *

**Hetalia**

* * *

-Taiwán traidora….-un aura depresiva rodeaba a Hungría, quien estaba hecha bolita en una esquina de la habitación, mientras Prusia y Austria la miraban un tanto preocupados.

-¿Cuánto dices que lleva así?-pregunto Prusia picando a Hungría con un palito.

-Una semana…-dijo Austria, con un suspiró. Ya le estaba preocupando bastante Elizabetha…

-¡No te preocupes el asombroso yo lo solucionara!

Prusia se acercó a Hungría y le dijo.

-¡Hahaha! ¿Qué deprime tu nada asombrosa y marimacha persona, tanto como para que no veas mi asombrosa y grandiosa presencia?-dijo Prusia poniendo su pie encima de una de las sillas.

En ocasiones normales, Gilbert sabía que le respondería con un comentario sarcástico y eventualmente terminaría enojada, regañándole y dándole un golpe con su sartén. Eso era lo que pasaba siempre, pero…

-Gilbert…cállate.

-Ve~ Austria, ¿Por qué hace tanto frío en tu casa? –preguntó inocentemente Italia, mientras veía en la esquina opuesta de la de Hungría, Prusia igualmente hecho bolita.

* * *

**Hetalia**

* * *

Un día Seychelles decidió visitar Europa.

-Ahhh~ Sinceramente todos~ -Seychelles miró a su alrededor, viendo como España abrazaba a Romano, Francia intentaba tocar inadecuadamente a Inglaterra, e Italia se colgaba de Alemania- Se ven muy gays~ (No que me importe~)

* * *

N/A: asdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjkl me divierte hacer los capítulos XD estoy pensando hacer una guerra de OTPs pero no se a quienes poner primero~ en todo caso~ Me alegro mucho que les guste mi historia! :3 me hacen feliz, chicas ~

PREGUNTA :

¿Ustedes tiene una pareja que amen, pero uno de los personajes también le gusta que este con alguien mas y siempre tengan una batalla interna de con quien sería mejor que se quedara? Por ejemplo en mi caso es el PruAus y el PruCan...¡No me maten!

Bueno, muchas gracias a todas por comentar em hacen sentir mucho mejor

Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fujoshi Heart**_

* * *

-¡Elizabetha~!

Taiwán grito desde la puerta de la casa.

-¡Traidora!-grito Hungría levantándose de la esquina donde había estado lamentándose y mirar por el balcón que daba directo a la entrada.-¡No pienso verte a la cara ni ahora ni nunca!

-¡Solo bromeaba! ¡Sabes que nunca sería capaz de hacerte eso! ¡Mira! ¡Lo hice para ti!- grito alzando una hoja de papel

-Eso…-murmuro Hungría- Taiwán~-rompió a llorar, esta vez de la felicidad.

-Te necesito…Sin ti esto, es lo mejor que pude hacer…necesito tus ideas pervertidas que contaminen mi mente. ¡Si no solo me sale fluff!

Sin importarle un comino algo más, Elizabetha salto del balcón y cayo de pie enfrente de Taiwán, ante la mirada atónita de Austria, Prusia, e Italia.

-Es hermoso~-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras veía a Taiwán, que estaba igual. Tomo la hoja de papel en sus manos y la abrazo.- Eres mi mejor amiga Mei Mei~

-Igual tu, Eli~ -dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

* * *

_**Hetalia**_

* * *

-Bueno, como, en esta reunión hablaremos de sus OTPs. Wy, eres la primera.-dijo con una sonrisa Hungría, viendo como Wy se colocaba enfrente de la sala.

-Gracias…supongo. Bueno, mi nombre completo es Principado de Wy y soy parte del trio de las micro naciones. Soy nueva en el grupo así que no se mucho de esto…pero sin duda mi OTP es el Seborga x Sealand-dijo con un sonrojo- Ellos dos son mis amigos. Los veo bastante seguido. Me parece bastante tierno, principalmente porque Seborga es bastante confiado en cuanto a las citas y, Sealand se cree, aunque realmente no lo es, igual de experimentado que él. ¿Está bien así, señorita Hungría?

-Bastante bien, Wy~-dijo sonriendo mientras Wy retomaba su lugar. La siguiente sería Ucrania~

* * *

_**Hetalia**_

* * *

-No vuelvas a hacerme eso, Taiwan, idiota~-dijo con un puchero Hungría.

-Lo siento~ Lo siento~ Solo estaba jugando, si de por si me dolió mucho el sartenazo que me diste-dijo algo triste.

-Bien te lo merecías. Vaya que solo a ti se te ocurre, bromear, con querer escribir una historia totalmente heterosexual. Bélgica x Romano o España , Mónaco x Francia, Seychelles x Inglaterra Liechstein x Islandia, Bielorrusia x Lituania, Ucrania x Canadá, Vietnam x Tailandia, Wy x Sealand, Tu y Japón y yo con Prusia….¡Eso si me encabrono , maldita hija de puta!  
-Lo siento~ Venga~ Que me esforcé mucho por hacer tu dibujo de Prusia x Austria~

-Si~ Es muy lindo~-Hungría suspiro admirando la hermosa imagen de Prusia sujetando a Austria de la cintura posesivamente, mientras el otro solo se sonrojaba y al parecer, medio se resistía.

-¡Vamos, que necesito una idea para el próximo doujinshi!-dijo Taiwán arremangándose sus magas con lápiz en la mano.

-¡Hazlo GerIta! Puede ser que Alemania le den celos~-dijo con su mirada picara.

-¡Fujoshi Duo, ha vuelto!-gritaron al mismo tiempo, mirando la puesta del sol, siendo observadas con una gotita en la cabeza por Austria y Prusia.

* * *

N/A: :3 espero les guste. Coño, eso me paso con una amiga D: Me quiso jugar esa mala broma y termine tumbándola del columpio le pegue e hice un puchero en la resbaladilla, para luego volverle a gritar XD.

Bueno , la primera en pasar es Wy~ Luego sigue Ucrania~ Opciones opciones se aceptan opciones XD

Asdfghj

La ultima vez no respondí comentarios D:

ASDFGJK Aquitan :

Hamtarou

Asdfghjkl Si fue bien cruel lo que hizo XD Yai ~ el mundo x Uk~ Yo prefiero el mundo x Romano XD

It's Easy

O: Que hermosa anécdota :3 A lo mejor la puedo incluir…si se me ocurre como ;-; Yai ~ UsUk con nosotras~

AnnA Usui07

Aww~ El AsaKiku es muy lindo :3

Kamirin-chan

Asdfghjkl Ya se! Yo apoyo el Itacest pero sdfghjklasdfghjkl

anne di vongola

Suele pasar :3

Burbujas de colores

Puta madre con la anécdota! si no la incluyo me pego un puto tiro! Eso es hermoso! *Celos* Tan pronto sepa con quien , la incluiré! Por que eso es asombroso chica!

Segundo comentario: asdfghjkl pasa y muy seguido ;-;

Linda4257

Lo hice así con toda la intención x3

Segundo comentario: asdfghjkl emparejo a muchas personas con Prusia… igual con Japon me parece bastante tierno

NinaHope

Asdfghjk en lo personal, prefiero el AmeMex…pero igual me gusta el RusMex…melda Mexico es demasiado emparejable….

Ok…creo que no les he contado tampoco mi OTP ¿verdad?

Solo para que sepan es el HongIce X3 esos dos asdfhklasdgjlñsdfhjñofcavnhriosvehcbvrdtnhwy los amo!

PREGUNTA :

¿Pareja que mas odian? De todos lados Hetero Yaoi y Yuri

¡Las quiero~ ustedes hacen que ame escribir!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fujoshi Heart**_

* * *

-Kesesesese~ ¡Vamos señorito! No seas tan estirado.

-¡D-deja en paz Gilbert!

-Hasta crees~ Invadiré tus regiones vitales~

Detrás de la puerta del estudio de Austria un húngara grababa como Prusia, intentaba propasarse con cierto austriaco.

La imagen era simplemente un deleite para los ojos.

Austria sonrojado y tartamudeando mientras Prusia casi se le trepaba encima acorándolo con el piano, seguramente tratando de aprovecharse de la situación.

-Sí que hay mucha tensión sexual~ -dijo entre risas Elizabetha.

Ah~ Que hermosa es la vida~ ¿No creen~?

* * *

**_Hetalia_**

* * *

-Bueno, Ucrania, ¿Te gustaría contarnos?

-¡Ah! Claro~ Bueno, no soy la mejor de este grupo, y no conozco muy bien de que se trata muchas de estas cosas, pero si hay un apareja que me gusta mucho…Estonia x Letonia. No sé, porque pero me gusta bastante. A lo mejor, es por la idea del serio de Estonia, sonrojándose con la mirada tierna de Letonia. Pero, bueno, no soy así como que la mejor en esto~

-Gracias~ Lily~ Sigues tú.

* * *

_**Hetalia**_

* * *

-Eli~ Osea como que, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?-preguntó con una sonrisa Polonia, mirando a su Befita, que estaba sentada en el patio de su casa.

-Ah~ Muchas cosas, Feliks…-dijo en un suspiros, nuestra querida húngara.- ¿No te molesta si te cuento algo personal?

-Vamos~ Como que te conozco de mucho, dudo que me puedas decir algo que me pueda molestar tuyo~

-Promételo.-dijo seria Hungría, pero Polonia solo sonrio.

-¡Como que lo prometo! ¡Es más! Te cuanto un secreto mío si me lo dices~

-Bueno…Hoy estaba paseando por el parque…y bueno, vi a dos chicos…que se besaban. No me molesto…Es más…me gusto…se sintió raro. Quería quedármeles viendo aunque sabía que estaba mal. ¿Tengo algo malo, Feliks? -preguntó a punto de llorar Hungría.

-¿Eh? Osea, para nada~-dijo con una sonrisa Polonia.- Raro, puede. Pero no tiene nada de malo~

-¿Enserio?

-Enserio.

-Y ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

-Ah~ Bueno…como que me gusta un chico…

-¿¡Enserio!?-preguntó alegre ante lo cual Polonia solo sonrió.

-Si~ Pero no te diré quien~

-Malo~-hizo un puchero, y Polonia se rio, haciendo que Elizabetha igual lo hiciera.

* * *

_**Hetalia**_

* * *

-Ahora que lo pienso…-se dijo así misma Taiwán.-…Japón igual debería de unírsenos…

* * *

N/A: Asdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjk ¡Las amo! Son tan dulces conmigo ;-; Por cierto esta es una historia de amor...Va ser yuri y yaoi, no habrá Hetero y por ahora solo incluiré parejas masmenos fijas (spamano, gerita sufin dennor etcetc) esas que incluyan a kiku, arthur Alfred y Francia y Prusia se verán en consideración debido a demasiadas personas que apoyan diferentes parejas XD pero de que hay yaoi habrá yaoi.

La escena de Polonia y Hungría es basicamente la primera experiencia fangirlenado de Elizabetha y pienso que con quien mas confianza para contarlo sería a Polonia~

El proximo capitulo , Elizabetha se nos encabrona.

Lily es mas problema de lo que aparenta ser~

Reviews:

NinaHope

Si~ entiendo eso. Noruega y Dinamarca son un MUST~

Drake-vampire

Gracias! Yo igual amo el Prucan xD vaya .3. a mi tampoco me gusta el Ameripan ~

Helianne

Bien lo tenía merecido Taiwan ú^ú PruHun igual mehh~ así como que no guta : / y si crack crack aspi que mucho crack simplemente no…osea suiza x finlandia WTF?!

.15

El seborga x sealand es bien lindo! Abacho~ ;-;

Hamtarou

Ya se! Tawian se pasa ;-; asdfghjk con el seborga x sealand~ Lo amo~

Flan con atun - Loca Escritora

Bueno si se paso, pero enteindela solo jugaba : / muy mala broma pero bueno. Asdfghjkasdfghjk ¡Alguien mas piensa como yo! ODIO que hagan a Mexico mujer :c PARA MI ES UN HOMBRE XD…en cuanto lo demas… .3.

**PREGUNTASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**:

Si son dos ¬.¬

¿Manga anime yaoi o shonen ai que ames a partede jujou romántica? YO : No.6 lo recomiendo :3

¿Chica de Hetalia, que odies, no te caiga bien y/o no te agrade?

Eso es todo por hoy beshitos =3=


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fujoshi Heart**_

* * *

-Bueno, Lily, ¿Tu OTP?- preguntó con una sonrisa Taiwán.

-E-este…Debido a que Nii-san, no le guste que me junte mucho con los chicos, no tengo un conocimiento exactamente amplio de sus relaciones…pero de una que sí puedo observar, y muy seguido por cierto, es el AusSwiss

-¿¡QUE!?

La voz de Elizabetha resonó por la sala, haciendo temblar a Lily.

-¡No~! ¡No puedes emparejarlos! Austria es de Prusia~

-Hungría…cálmate por favor…

-¡No! ¡Taiwán! ¡Emparejo a Prusia y a Austria más tiempo de lo que Lily …¡Incluso existiera!

-Pero…me parece lindo…-dijo tímida Lily.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Mira Lily, el PruAus tiene mucho más sentido..

-Hungría…-dijo en severo tono de regaño Taiwán.

Elizabetha ignoró a Mei Mei y continúo.

-Simplemente son hechos para estar el uno con el otro~ Esa mirada, yo lo se se quieren y-

-¡Elizabetha!-gritó Mei Mei, haciendo que Hungría, por fin se volteara.

-¿Qué?

-Mira a Lily.

Así lo hizo y de inmediato palideció.

Liechtenstein estaba a punto de llorar y por lo visto con el corazón completamente roto.

-Lily…

-A lo mejor tienes razón…-dijo con voz triste Lily.-…Mejor no los junto…

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Lily , salió corriendo de la sala.

-¡Lily!-llamó Hungría, pero Liechtenstein ya estaba muy lejs como para escucharla.

-Hungría…-dijo Taiwán-estoy muy decepcionada de ti…

-Yo igual…

Continuara.

* * *

_**HETALIA**_

* * *

En la sala de conferencia mundial una pequeña húngara, se sentó, mirando muy bien su lrededro. Despues de contarle, a Polonia, su pequeña afición, por los chicos que gustan de otros chicos, empezó a ver que en las conferencias, podía darse un pequeño deleite a los ojos.

Hungría amaba las conferencias ahora.

El único problema era contener sus grititos de emoción al ver ciertos personajes ser MUY cariñosos con otros. Jejejejejejeje

Noto que alguien se había sentado al lado suyo, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia, sobre todo cuando cierto prusiano, decidió empezar a molestar a cierto austriaco casi enfrente de ella.

-Ah~ Que lindos~

Hungría se sorprendió, y volteo la cabeza, para encontrarse a una chica vestida totalmente de rosa ("Seguro que le caería bien a Polonia" pensó) y con un libro en la mano, pero…¿Estaba al revés?

-Oye…¿Por qué lees tu libro así? –pregunto, Elizabetha.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Y-y-yo no estaba leyendo nada! ¡No tienes pruebas! ¡E-e-esto..!

Elizabetha alzó una ceja. Esa chica era rara.

Bueno, tampoco ella misma era algo así como que normal.

-No estoy diciendo nada, solo quiero saber porque se leen los libros así-dijo con tranquilidad.

-Ah…-pareció calmarse un poco.-Es que en Asia leemos de izquierda a derecha, Entonces los libros son así.

-Ya veo…¿De qué es tu libro? –Prusia había dejado de molestar a Austria y no veía ninguna otra pareja, buena por ahí así que decidió hablar un rato con la chica.

-E-e-e-eh…No te gustara…-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Por qué? Ahorita cualquier cosa es mejor que todo este ruido.-dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Te gusta el romance? –pregunto cuidadosa la chica

-No mucho la verdad…las chicas luego terminan siendo muy débiles y los hombres demasiado fuertes…odio eso. Las mujeres igual pueden ser fuertes…

-No creo que te guste entonces…

-Ya veo…

Continuara….

* * *

N/A: asdfghjkl Espero les guste, ya va a empezar un poquito de drama para avivar las cosas…en el próximo capitulo, verán por que Hungría se puso triste y espero que ciertas chicas (no necesariamente las que están dejando comentarios) aprendan una lección.

Respuestas a reviews

Hamtarou

Asdfghjkl por fin una chica que piensa como yo! Odio que odien así a las chicas~ Cada una tiene su cualidad y belleza única, no merecen ser tratadas mal :3

.15

G-gracias *se sonroja* Yo AME fundashi baby~! Me recordó mucho al GerItta, a lo mejor por que es el estilo similar al de Do it! (Doujinshi Gerita) y los personajes se parecían x3

Linda4257

Amo a los nórdicos :3 y No.6 simplemente asdfghjklñasdfghjkl ;-; me dejo con un problema emocional de tres días… Sekaiichi es increíble! Igual lo amo X3

NinaHope

Ya se~ Todavía no salía del closet fujoshi .w. Bielorusia es bien increíble! Yo la amo! (No tanto como Hungría pero se le acerca bastante)

suguintoulabruja

asdasdasdasdasdasdasd Demaciado amor ;-; GRACIAS *Se sonroja como loca* Nadie jamas me había dejado un comentario tan largo -w- te quiero ~ y eso seguro que lo meto en la historia! Eso es épico XD y si le puede pasar a alguien ¬w¬ ñañañña …enserio no te gusta el HongIce? :c que mal~ bueno no importa~ ¡Para mi lo que importa es que una chica sea buena gente no sus parejas~! Despues de todo no soy así que muy buena con el FrUk, pero por ustedes estoy dispuesta a escribir un poco~

PREGUNTAAAA:

¿A quien AMAS de Hetalia? Hombre , mujer y Nyo .

GRACIAS A TODAS SUS PALABRAS ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fujoshi Heart**_

* * *

Lily miró al cielo. No sabía dónde estaba. Tan pronto Elizabetha la había regañado salió corriendo y no presto atención hacia donde se había dirigido. Lo único que sabía era era un campo y habían muchas nubes en el cielo, afortunadamente ninguna gris.

-¿Enserio está mal emparejarlos?-se preguntó llena de tristeza.

No sabía mucho de parejas. Era muy nueva en todo eso y Hungría era de las más experimentadas en eso.

"Pero en serio…me parecían lindos…"

Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el césped.

-¿Estará bien dejarlo?

-¿Estas bien?

Lily, se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz detrás de ella y de inmediato se levantó para encontrarse con un par de ojos violetas.

-No es n-nada…problemas de chicas…-dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Por qué no vas con otras chicas entonces?-el chico preguntó

-Precisamente el problema las involucra a ellas…-dijo triste volviéndose a sentar. Se sorprendió al sentir al chico sentarse a su lado.

-¿Puedo saber que paso?

Lily lo miro y decidió contárselo, obvio no tal cual.

-Somos varias chicas en un grupo. Soy de las más nuevas. Hoy teníamos que presentarnos y dar una… información y bueno…una de ellas se enojó de lo que di, me grito y salí corriendo…

-¿Qué tipo de información?

-Es complicado (y penoso) explicarlo…

-Ya veo…

-¡Ya se! Es algo mas o menos así…en una mesa hay muchos tipos de comidas. Tenemos que elgir dos comidas, si quiers incluso tres, pero no muchas quieren eso. Yo elegí …un pastel de chocolate y un queso. Era la primera vez que iba a esa reunión, y como no tengo mucha facilidad para experimentar otras combinaciones, elegí esa. Pero mi amiga, se enojó. Ella prefiere comer el pastel de chocolate con una salchicha. Esa combinación es su favorita.

-Entiendo…pero…-dijo el chico mirando a Lily a los ojos.- ¿Para que tenían que combinarlos? ¿Para qué te los comieras tú? O ¿Para qué se los comiera ella?

-Bueno…me los tengo que comer yo…-dijo un poco sonrojada Lily.

-Entonces no entiendo por qué se enojó. Tú puedes comer lo que quieras, si ella te regaña por eso, está mal. Es tu decidió no la suya.

-Ya veo…Muchas gracias,…emm~

-Islandia. Puedes llamarme Emil, si quieres.

-Bueno~ ¡Muchas gracias, Emil!

-Oii~ Emi~

Lily, vió como el chico se sonrojaba y fruncia el ceño, cosa que en los momentos que ella estuvo con el nunca paso.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Hong Kong?-dijo molesto.

-Que frio~ Solo quería ver que hacías. Estoy aburrido.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Ni idea.

-Quítate de encima que eres molesto…

Lily miró a los dos chicos, sumamente entretenida. Era divertido como Hong Kong molestaba a Emil.

"Creo que…"  
-Me tengo que iré…muchas gracias, de nuevo, Emil.-dijo Lily levantándose de su lugar.

-Está bien…-dijo intentando tirar a Hong Kong, quien estaba completamente recargado en su espalda.

-Pero, ¿Sabes?-dijo empezando a caminar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que me gusta más el regaliz con bollos de carne~ ¡Adiós!

* * *

**_Hetalia_**

* * *

La conferencia estaba en receso, cosa que no le sorprendía mucho a Elizabeta, con todo el ruido que había. Ella decidió quedarse en la sala, no teniendo ganas de comer nada por el momento, miro a su alrededor y vio que no había nadie, pero si vio un libro. El que leía la chica a su lado, momento antes.

"Debió haberlo olvidado…"pensó, mientras lo tomaba en sus mano. "Ella dijo…Que se leía de derecha a izquierda…"

Lo abrió y empezó a leer.

Después de unos buenos, diez minutos la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿Dónde está?

Taiwán miró a Hungría, quien leía su manga y de inmediato se sonrojo.

"¡Qué pena! ¡Pensara que soy rara!"

-Oye…-llamo Elizabetha.

-¿S-si?-tartamudeo Mei Mei, al ver la mirada seria de Hungría.

-¡Es muy bueno! ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-de inmediato la cara de la chica empezó a brillar.

-¿Eh?

-No sabía que una cosa tan maravillosa como esta podía existir~ Es asombroso~

-¿Te gusta el yaoi?

-¿El qué?

-Ya sabes…amor entre chicos…

-¿Así se le llama? No sabía…

-¿No sabías?-preguntó Taiwán.

-Si…realmente, no se mucho de esto. Solo sé que una vez vi a dos chicos besándose y me gusto…

-Ya veo…Oye~ ¿A quién emparejas de esta sala~?

-Bueno~ A Prusia y Austria por seguro, Alemania e Italia y a Estados Unidos e Inglaterra~

-Ya veo…Yo emparejo a Inglaterra con Japón…no creo que debamos seguir hablando…

-¿Por qué?-preguntó confundida, Hungría.

-¿Eh?

-Es decir, solo por que pensemos diferente, no significa que no podamos ser amigas. Solo no hablemos de eso y no peleemos~

-O-ok~

Con una sonrisa su amistad fue formada.

* * *

_**Hetalia**_

* * *

-¡Taiwán~! ¡Soy un asco de persona! ¡No debí haberle dicho eso a Lily! Me deje llevar e hice algo así de terrible…-Se lamentó Hungría en los brazos de su amiga.

-Tranquila…Solo pídele perdón a Lily…ella es buena, entenderá…

-Uwwwaaa~~

-¿Señorita Hungría, señorita Taiwán?

-¡Lily!- Gritó Hungría y la abrazó. –Lo lamento, no debí decirte eso. Puedes emparejar a quien quieras, es tu decisión, no la mía. ¡Lo siento!

-Está bien, Eli. –Dijo sonrojada bajo el abrazó de Hungría.-Pero…acabo de encontrar una pareja que sin duda me gustó mucho~

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó feliz Hungría -¿Cuál?

-Hong Kong e Islandia

* * *

N/A: No me maten! Es un headcanon mio~ Pienso que Lily AMA el HongIce, (Por ahí tengo un fic que lo muestra) pero creo que su primer pareja hubiera sido el AusSwiss debido a la sobreprotectividaad de suiza.

La primera persona en adivinar cual es la leccion del capitulo, se gana el derecho de elegir una pareja que se incluira en el proximo capitulo ! (Pero como ya dije, nada que tenga a America Inglaterra Japón Francia y Prusia, esas parejas se elegrian mas adelante y que no sea hetero , puede ser yuri)

Espero que les guste :3 los hago con todo el amor del mundo~

.15

Seee~ Te enoja... Alemania simplemente *¬* no puedes no amarlo XD

MrNere88

asdasdasdasdasd VEN CONMIGO HERMANA MIA ! Uke america trio asdfghjasdfghjkasdfghj *¬* Ucrania XD

Drake-vampire

Si~ Te da penita Lily u^u

Hamtarou

XD el mundo x el mundo !

suguintoulabruja

AMO A BIRLORUSIA Y HUNGRÍA ! SON MIAS ! ok no ._. XD pero si son bien genialosas ~

Burbujas de colores

asdfgasdfasdf Amo tus comentarios :3 me llenan de alegría =3=

PREGUNTA:

¿Hay Heta Bros por ahí? X3

y quien no haya contestado antes la pregunta :

¿Tu OTP yuri?


	7. Chapter 7

_Fujoshi Heart (Extra)_

* * *

_ -Jodanse todos..._

_El aura depresiva que rodeaba a Hungría era bastante perturbadora. Taiwan solo suspiro tomando otro poco de su tè viendo como su amiga planeaba su suicido, mientras el resto de los países en la conferencia mundial se iban alejando por temor a ser parte de aquella masacre._

_ -Etto...Taiwan-san...¿Qué le pasa a Hungría...?_

_ -Bien deberías saberlo Japón...es tu culpa después de todo-dijo con una sonrisa Taiwan._

_ - ¿eh?_

_ -...I want to be free...I'll kill them all...puto Eren…puto Haruka...puta piscina...puto suelo...puta pared...¡Putos todos ! ¡Todos váyanse al carajo!-grito de nuevo Hungría enojada para luego volver a llorar y deprimirse en la esquina._

_Taiwan volvio a suspirar, doliéndole en lo más profundo del páncreas ver a su amiga en ese estado._

_Por su parte Japón temblaba un poco de miedo._

_'Las fangirls son MUY peligrosas.' se recordó así mismo_

_Recapacito un momento._

_'Bueno...muchas chicas me han pedido una continuación de hecho...'_

_ - Etto...Elizabetha-san..._

_ - ¿Qué quieres?- De la tristeza Hungría no alzaba la cabeza y se quedaba deprimida en su esquinita emo, y Japon juraría que la veía crecer hongos ._

_ - S-s-see you next summer?_

* * *

**_FUJOSHI HEART _**

* * *

-... ¿Qué decías que le pasaba a Hungría...?- pregunto Prusia, quien obviamente NO estaba preocupado por su NO amiga de la infancia marimacha.

_ -...Solo digamos...que es libre...-dijo Japon, con miedo al ver la puerta enfrente suyo…el SI sabía que era lo que pasaba dentro…_

_ Por su lado Prusia no entendía una mierda...pero esperaba que Hungría no estuviera haciendo una locura...después de todo, sonidos que JURABA no podían ser considerados humanos salían de la habitación de hotel de Hungría, mientras todos miraban con preocupación la puerta._

_ - Ve~ Es raro que Hungría salga corriendo así de la conferencia..._

_ -Bueno...es miércoles después de todo...-se dijo más así mismo Japón._

_ - ¡ TE LO DIJE TAIWAN ! ¡RIN X HARUKA !¡RIN X HARUKA BITCH!_

_ - ¡MAKOTO X HARUKA !_

_ - ¿Nadie se acuerda del Rei x Naggisa?_

_ - ¿Esa es la voz de Lily? -pregunto preocupado Austria._

_ - Si fuera Vash-dijo Kiku-Me preocuparía más por la integridad de Lily con las chicas que por los chicos..._

_ - JEAN X MARCO_

_ - JEAN X ARMIN_

_ - NO EREN X ARMIN_

_ Una gota de sudor salió en las frentes de todos._

* * *

_NA : Me da una hueva checar la ortografía...siento la demora pero mi padre es un pendejo estupido que se cree demaciado y me ve como una. y su novia no esta del todo bien de l cabeza en cualquier caso GRACIAS a todos lo que AUN siguen esta historia ;-; LAS AMO_

_Todas somos como Lily en un principio! XD Genial! Seychelless y Monaco , son bien lindas! Yo hice lo mismo con el HongIce! Aunque solo fue una escena y ni le entendí O.o XD _

**_carolina _**

_XD Me agaradas y MUCHO ! A quien le guste le guste el yuri es amiga mia ¡!_

**_ Burbujas de colores _**

_XD cada quien su paring~ Me alegra que entiendas u-u XD No dejes caer en el lado obscuro del Yaoi, donde odias por odiar :3 OTP son OTP y hay que respetar, muchas gracias por el comentario~! _

_Y estoy de acuerdo! El regaliz con bollos de carne es lo mejor ¡!_

_Owww~ Que lindo Hungría y Tawian, Homestuck ni idea…ni se que es O.o_

**_ MrNere88 _**

_Uke América! CRACK! XD no te sientas apenada :3 crack es crack y nadie te puede culpar, nyo~ _

_EXACTO! HETALIA ES HERMOSO Y NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE SE ARRUINE! CADA QUIEN SUS GUSTO S Y PUNTO ! _

_Odio que por culpa de las fans dejen en un asco a Hetalia, hay una chica que incluso insulto a Hetalia, por que dijo que era Yaoi…la mande al carajo y me robe a su bff…que originalmente era la mia, así que se la quite y esta viendo No.6 :3 Y también le mostre mi fic HongIce, falta poco y será fujoshi XD_

_** .15**_

_BOLLOS DE CARNE Y REGALIZ!_

_XD ok, miren a nuestra hermosa y sensual ganadora :3 No fuiste la mas rápida, pero es la mas completa~ así que hare tu GerIta, le próximo capitulo, alguna otra petición? ewe_

_Ahhhh ~ Y PARA QUE TODOS LO VEAN : _

**_"BUENO YO ENCONTRE TRES LECCIONES, LA PRIMERA_**

**_1.-ES A RESPETAR LOS OTP DE OTRAS PERSONAS, NO IMPORTA SI ESTA TU PERSONAJE X FAVORITO CON EL PERSONAJE X QUE NO TE AGRADA, TALVEZ PUEDE QUE ALGUN DIA TE GUSTE O NO PERO ES MEJOR A RESPETARLA_**

**_2.- QUE PODEMOS ENCONTRAR PERSONAS QUE LES GUSTEN LAS MISMAS COSAS Y QUE NOS ENSEÑEN MAS_**

**_3.- A QUE SIEMPRE HABRA AMIGAS QUE TE HAGAN RECAPASITAR Y PENSAR EN LO MALO QUE HICIMOS XD _**_"_

**_NinaHope_**

_Que bueno que te este gustando mi fic, querida~ Igual me pasa a mi ¡! DX casi ni me enfermo pero cuando me enfermo ni me puedo levantar de la cama ;-; y lo peor es que a mama no le importa y así me manda a la escuela XD y el clima me da directo y yo "muerte puto clima…"_

**_paws-up-baby_**

_:,3 QUE LINDA ~ gracias port u apoyo~_

**_The Gray-Eyed Girl_**

_Así es no hay pareja hetero ¡! :3 wuahahaha~_

_.0. ALGUIEN SE DIO CUENTA! Si~ fue por Celosos!_

_YURI LOVER! TE AMO! _

**_ suguintoulabruja _**

_*Señalando a la niña con la manita arriba y dejándola hablar (?)*_

_Estas bien querida :3, pero no pusiste tu paring~ Igual tienes el premio de consolacion…Un abacho! Ok no XD pero si estas bien y me agarada que mis lectoras entiendan las lecciones que les doy :3 _

_XDDDD QUE GENIAL CON LA DE LA HAMBUERGUESA BRITANNICA *celos*_

_ "Apoya al yuri porque eso deja más chicos disponibles para el yaoi" Lo ame…_

**_Drake-vampire _**

_Lo de las comidas lo ame! _

**_"no debes imponer tus ideas a los demas, debes respetarlas y que porque dos personas piensen diferente no significa que no puedan llevarse bien o tener una amistad :D"_**

_Fuiste la mas rápida en responder y además me agarada como piensas :3 hare tu sufin, pero seguro será del asco, por que no se hacer bien el sufin ;-; pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo por ti !_

_Este era un EXTRA el proxjmo cap les hago su SUFIN y su GERITA...maldita sea el sufin sale del asco pero por mis chicas hare mi mayor esfuerzo!_

_HetaBros= gustan de pewdiepie y hetalia_

_Pregunta:_

_Parejas de free shingeki no kyoji y/o kuroko no basket ?_

_Sugerencias: _

_1.- Estooy pensando en hacer una side story, con un enfoque gakuen (o probabemente una historia aparte) con el mimso estilo fujoshi~ No se si quieran o alguien se interesaría en leerlo, si es así, por favor díganme :3 _

_2.- ¿Les gusto el cap? Me agrado mucho hacerlo, incluir un poco mas general la idea fujoshi, englobando no solo hetalia, si no otros fandom, igual muy importantes, puedo seguir haciendo estos cap, si así gustan~_

_Eso seria todo...creo_

_LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO ! TRATARE DE SUBIR MAS RAPIDO PERO CON MI PADRE ES IMPOSIBLE TRABAJAR ! TUVE QUE ESCRIBIR EN EL CELULAR (por eso la pesima ortografía) Y APENAS Y LO PUDE PUBLICAR ;-;_

_Atte :Alice_


End file.
